Doctor Who, Oh Holy Night
by TheDoctorTheLastoftheTimeLords
Summary: Caesar Augustus has just issued a census of the whole land. Joseph and Mary find themselves off to Bethlehem. Meanwhile, the TARDIS lands a mile or so outside of the "Little Town". The town is in chaos as people trying to meet the census deadline. Our Doctor finds himself trying to hide from the Legion, while trying to figure what time he is in, and sees a miracle...


Author's Note

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen reading this: I am the Doctor. That is my alias, how I am known by my few friends, and a name I wear proudly. This is a story about one of the greatest stories known to man, meeting a Time Lord. I had thought about it months ago, but did not have the courage to post it. Any constructive criticism, pointers, and advice from any experienced writer on the site will be appreciated. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors I may have missed. I plan to finish this story in the upcoming month or so. I will ask any questions I may not have answered in this note.  
In the mean time, enjoy.

* * *

Doctor Who

Oh, Holy Night

A man stands in a grand villa. Silk curtains, plush sofas, over stuffed pillows litter the room he stands in. The man stands on a grand patio, overlooking the grand square below. It is mid-day, and the crowd below is nearly deafening. Merchants hawking their wares in dozens of languages, customers haggling supposedly ridiculous prices with said merchants, animals braying unhappily, carts creaking with stress and clacking on the roads. Fountains burbled merrily, children laughing, friends chatting. It was yet another busy day in the capital of the Empire, Rome itself.

The man wears a white toga, wrapped around his shoulders with a purple sash. A wreath of laurels sits upon his head. His hair was black, his skin a light tan. He is clean shaven, with marks of stress marking his face and eyes. He stands with the authority of a man who was born to govern.

Almost as if it is to prove the point a man in the armor and colors of a General of the Legion of Rome marches in and salutes, all the while proclaiming: "Hail Caesar, Augustus!"

Augustus turned around, and faced the centurion. When he spoke, his voice was not unlike that of a man who had practice speaking in front of a crowd. Loud enough to get the attention, and had the air of a man who knew that he would have the listener's attention. "Claudius, I must say it is good to see you." He allowed himself a smile and reached his hand out, greeting his old friend. "In fact wish we were meeting under friendlier circumstances."

Claudius, a middle-aged man with gray flecking his jet black hair, rose and clasped the Caesar's hand. "It is good to see you too Augustus. Been way too long. What is all this about? I was told you wanted see me right away."

Augustus's smile faded, and he led his old friend to the patio and gestured to the people below. "I feel that the time has come for a census, of the whole land. From Rome herself all the way to Jerusalem, to down as far as Egypt. It needs to be done. Before the end of the year." Claudius blinked. Very slowly he said, "Sir, the amount of time for something on that scale, to send everyone to their town of birth, to take their names down. I am not sure it can be done in two, let alone one year!"

Augustus looked upon the scene below, grim and determined. "There hasn't been one for years. Centuries even. We need to know exactly how many are residing in the Roman Empire. I will need the cooperation of the Legion as well as the cooperation of the lords of the provinces under Rome's protection. Please dispatch your fastest messengers to each of the provinces with the letters, asking for their cooperation. I am afraid I have to ask as Caesar, General."

Claudius hesitates, then stands straight and salutes. "It will be done my Liege." "Thank you General, now if you don't mind. I think I need to be alone for a while. Could I count on your company for a banquet, later in the coming days Claudius? As my guest of course." Claudius dropped his salute and smiled, "Of course, Augustus. Tell me the day, I will see if I can join."

Messengers were dispatched across the Roman Empire, going from province to province. The messages finding their way to the governors in each capital of each province. From the capital it was dispatched to every city in the province. The same happened in Israel, the message sent to Jerusalem, from there to every city in the province. The message reached a small town called Nazareth. To the ears of a man called Joseph, the husband of a pregnant woman called Mary.


End file.
